Crashing Waves
by Shattermirror
Summary: The son of an executed Pirate King, the child of the most notorious revolutionary, a runaway boy from a noble family, a princess longing for freedom and adventure. What happens when four children gravitate together? GEN! OC-centric
1. The Girl From Goa Kingdom

**Crashing Waves: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

The Girl from Goa Kingdom

Within the room of a young noble heir in the kingdom of Goa, the only sound was the sound of a quill scratching on parchment and the occasional dip in the ink pot or the shifting in a chair.

Sabo licked his lips as he colored in the picture he had drawn for his father. He'd be so proud!

**(Line)**

Hanako lay curled up in the nook of her round window. To be exact, a book with at least 500 pages. Turning a page, she gasped.

_-The girl pulled out her katana, stabbing down upon the evil-_

"Hanako!" came a voice, "get in here now! I've called you five times now."

Growling, Hanako dog-eared the page and slammed the book shut. Just another day of her tutor screeching at her on how to do totally useless things. For example, Hanako normally felt more comfortable with wearing loose cotton robes and hard boots, but her tutor insisted on her wearing tight, frilly dresses that restricted her movements that she could hardly breathe in. Had she mentioned the torture devices they called high-heels?

Hanako slipped into to a loose tunic and trousers and jammed her feet into the soft house slippers before walking leisurely down the hallway to the dressing room.

"Coming Lady Katakori…"

"Well hurry up!"

Hanako entered the room, closing the door behind her. The tutor looked down her nose at the eight-year-old.

"Well… about time your Highness showed up."

**(Line)**

Sabo knocked on his father's door.

"Who is it?" came the irritated call.

He went in and showed the picture to him. "Look what I drew for you, Father!"

The man narrowed his eyes and ripped up the parchment. "Don't waste time on such useless things! Go back to your room and study. There is to be a ball held in honor of the Princess Hanako's birthday. That will be your chance to impress the girl and marry into the royal family. Now shoo!"

Tears welled up in Sabo's eyes and he ran from the room. Fleeing the house, he slowed down to a walk as he reached the street.

**(Line)**

"A ball in honor of my birthday!?" Hanako slammed her hands down on the table as Katakori calmly sipped her tea.

"Yes, your Highness. Many of our kingdom's nobles will be coming. However, we need to find you a good husband so we will be learning conversational skills. As well as that, slamming your hands on the table is completely unladylike and unrefined. It is also very rude. We will have to get that habit out of you then, shall we?"

_'How dare they!'_ thought Hanako, _'How dare she, the nerve of it, telling me I'm rude. I don't care about that kind of thing...and getting me a husband!? That's it, I'm running away the night after the ball. Everyone gets drunk in parties, so they won't be alert. I need to plan the escape perfectly. Good thing Tsuyoi taught me how to fight with katanas, as well as some hand-to-hand combat. For now, I'll have to go along with these bastards.'_


	2. The Royal Ball

**Crashing Waves: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

The Royal Ball

Hanako sat on a chair at the edge of the dance floor as nobles twirled around drunkenly.

She had been absolutely right. They had indeed become so drunk that none of them could even walk in a straight line! _Idiots…_

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" she jumped and turned. A blonde boy frowned down at her.

_I didn't even here him coming!_

**(Line)**

"Sabo, go talk to that girl over there. She's the princess of Goa. If you can snag her attention, you have a chance of becoming her husband and the next king!" his father hissed at him.

Sabo wrinkled his nose. He could smell the alcohol drifting of his breath. "But father, I don't want to be the next-"

His father pushed him in the girl's direction. "Just go!"

He frowned, but obliged reluctantly. Walking over, the princess appeared to be scowling at everyone in the room, especially the king and the woman standing by his throne.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" he asked politely.

She jerked around and stared at him with surprised eyes.

He frowned at her. _Hopefully she'll say no and I won't have to get married at the age of seven._

"S-sure. This seat is empty." _Damn! _He sat down next to her.

**(Line)**

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Hey," she said. "What's your name?"

"Sabo. Yours?" he replied.

"Hanako." _Finally. Someone who doesn't try to suck up to me every chance they get! _she thought victoriously. "My parents insist on me getting a husband at this ball." Hanako frowned, "I for one don't want to get married at the age of seven."

"Me and you both. My parents want me to marry into the royal family through you."

Hanako's eyebrows rose. "Then you're lucky I don't want a husband, huh?"

She stood. "It's been nice talking to you but I'm quite weary."

_I'm actually sorry to go. This guy is pretty interesting. But I'll have to leave soon, the guards change shifts in a few hours and I'll need to pack my bags._

**(Line)**

Sabo sighed. _Well that was strange. I kind of expected a spoiled brat._

**A.N.**

**Actually, Sabo, the canon princess **_**was**_** a spoiled brat. Lucky you! You're in this particular universe.**

**Review replies-**

**SNicole25:**

**Sorry, there wasn't any Ace and Luffy in this either. But don't worry, they'll be coming soon.**

**Ro781727:**

**Um… We'll see about that. She's Sabo and Ace's age so she might go with Ace instead and join Luffy later on, or she might decide to travel. We'll see.**

**Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, RogueMudblood, Guest:**

**Yeah, sorry about that, I got a bit mixed up.**


	3. Escape from the City

**Crashing Waves: Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

Escape from the City

Hanako walked quietly down the empty hallways, her shoes tapping rhythmically on the marble floors. A bag of essentials was slung over her shoulder. Faint clatters and music drifted through the walls from the direction of the great hall. The servants were in the kitchen or serving food so she could probably leave through the servants' back door.

_I wonder which family that boy came from. They're probably just some minor nobles. He was kind of interesting._

The princess approached the back gate. The guard let her through easily with a few jewels, though he probably wondered how she'd have gotten them.

She was nearing the Grey Terminal when the bells started clanging. Hanako pulled her hood down lower to cover her face, ducking into a shadowed alleyway as guards started flooding the streets crying that the princess was missing.

The search lasted over 2 hours. Hanako stayed there, sitting down and pulling some food. Finally, the streets were empty and she began walking again.

**(Line)**

Hanako stood at the city gates and stared out at the mountains of trash in the Grey Terminal.

_I'm free!_

**(Line)**

Sabo sighed. His father was shouting at a servant again. Ever since the royal ball and subsequently the princess' leaving the city, the man had been in a foul mood and constantly took it out on the servants and sometimes even Sabo himself.

But the princess running away had sparked something in him, causing Sabo to consider running away himself. After all, if royalty could do it, why couldn't he?

**A.N.**

**Aaaaaand… SHE'S OUT! And Sabo is thinking about it too!**

**Review replies-**

**ONNMT, RogueMudblood, Guest 1:**

**Yes, I know already. If you're not going to say anything productive then don't review. It's been mentioned at least 3 times!**

**SNicole25:**

**Thanks! And sorry how short this is as well… I'm not good at writing long chapters… ):**

**Guest 2, Guest 3, Madcat1:**

**Sorry it's a bit late. I'll have to warn you though, my updates come very irregularly…**


	4. Partners in Crime

**Crashing Waves: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

Partners in Crime

Hanako had been living in the Grey Terminal for a week now.

"You brat! Get back here!"

She dashed across the trash mountains, skidding across oil and hopping over the occasional piece of junk in her way. A bag of treasure was clutched in her hand. When she turned back to see the burly man running after her, she quickly scrambled through a large piece of metal so that the man became stuck, then turned to come face-to-face with the strange boy from the ball.

Her eyes widened.

**(Line)**

"What are you doing here?! Why are you in the Grey Terminal?" cried the missing princess of Goa.

Sabo stared back at her. "What are _you_ doing here?" he paused, "_Your Highness_?"

She froze, then slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't mention that here!" she hissed. "Besides, I'm not a princess anymore. I'm just another person living in the trash of Goa Kingdom. Now come on. It's not safe to talk here."

The thug chasing her had almost gotten through the metal wreckage by now. Sabo nodded quickly and the two children raced off in the direction of the forest.

**(Line)**

Hanako scrambled up a large tree.

"What are you doing?" asked the boy.

She paused, "I'm stashing my treasure. When I'm old enough, I'll buy or build a ship and leave this island." Hanako grinned.

"Really? I wanna go out to sea for adventures and write them all down!" said the boy, pumping a fist enthusiastically.

"Like a pirate?"

He thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah! I'll be an awesome, badass pirate!"

**(Line)**

The princess seemed to be in thought for a moment. Sabo blinked and tipped his head curiously. Finally, she nodded to herself and jumped down, leaving the treasure on the branch she'd been sitting on.

"Hey noble boy, what was your name again? And you can call me Hanako."

"It's Sabo. Why?" he asked.

"Because we're now partners in crime!" she said firmly, pointing a finger at him.

_Oh… partners in crime. That sounds interesting…_he thought. _Wait… WHAT!?_

**A.N.**

**Here we go! Another chapter is done! And it only took me 3 weeks to write this measly chapter! OK, fine. I took forever. But that was only because I was in Europe for vacation without my laptop! And it was a pretty fast update for me… **

**Review replies-**

**Animeluver2818:**

**I wish it was longer too… I suck at writing… And I saw your review for the previous chapter. I never thought of that! So now I've changed the name to something else. I've edited the previous chapters too. "Hanako" is a lame name (that rhymed!) but it's "ladylike" and flowery. I also just realized that if I called her "Tsunami" it would be so strange when Nami entered the scene! ( X _ X ) So yeah… thanks! ****J**

**SNicole25:**

**That's a good idea and I thought of that too… but it wouldn't really work with how I write.**

**princessnicole7558:**

**Thanks! I'll try to do that…**


End file.
